Coffee
by qunnyv19
Summary: Wangi kopi yang memabukkan memasuki indera penciumannya, merasuki otaknya, dan merayapi jiwa-jiwanya... /Perkataan Scorpius terhenti karena samar-samar tercium bau kopi. Rose segera mundur, dan mau melanjutkan langkahnya ke rumah kaca, tetapi ditahan oleh Scorpius. "Kau kenal gadis yang berandalan dan suka minum kopi?"/ RnR? ;)
1. 1 : COF

**COFFEE**

Wangi kopi yang memabukkan memasuki indera penciumannya, merasuki otaknya, dan merayapi jiwa-jiwanya ...

**.xOx.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**H**arry **P**otter by **J**.**K**. **R**owling  
**C**offee by _qunnyv19  
**created: 01.04.2013  
**__**published: 06.04.2013**_

I gain no financial advantages by writing this.

**S**corpius **M**. & **R**ose **W**.

**R**ated: **T  
****G**enre: **R**omance

**WARNING: OOC, Typo(s), Twoshots.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.xOx.**

**½**

**COF**FEE

s**(c)(o)**rpius mal**(f)**oy

* * *

Rose bete.

Dia ingin sekali ke Hogsmeade, tetapi tidak diperbolehkan oleh Al. Oh, serta beberapa sepupu-sepupu menyebalkan lainnya. Lily dan Hugo tidak ikut campur, mungkin tidak mau mencari masalah di tahun pertama mereka.

Kenapa dia tidak boleh ke Hogsmeade di tahun ketiganya? Kenapa Al diperbolehkan? Kenapa dia mempunyai saudara sepupu _over-protective_ terhadapnya? Kenapa?

Jawaban dari mereka adalah:

"Kau masih kecil dan kau perempuan, Rose. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa terhadapmu."

Itu dari Dominique dan Lucy.

"Jika nanti kau ke Hogsmeade, kau akan dikencani oleh pria-pria tak bertanggung jawab dan pada akhirnya kau akan kenapa-kenapa."

Itu dari James dan Fred.

"Utamakan belajar, Rose. Kau tidak boleh kebanyakan keluyuran."

Itu dari Louis.

"Umm, apa ya, alasannya adalah karena kau belum boleh ke Hogsmeade."

Itu dari Roxanne.

"Kau perempuan, dan aku laki-laki. Jadi aku boleh ke sana di tahun ketiga dan kau di tahun keempat."

Itu dari Al.

Molly, Lily, dan Hugo tidak ikut campur.

ALASAN MACAM APA ITU?

Rose ingin sekali berteriak di depan hidung mereka masing-masing dan berkata: "Hey, lihat! Aku sudah remaja sekarang! Lihat, ada jerawat bertengger di dahiku. Aku sudah remaja dan mulai dewasa, kan? AKU BOLEH KE HOGSMEADE KARENA HOGWARTS, DAD DAN MUM PUN MENGIZINKAN!"

Mereka malah mengancam jika Rose ke Hogsmeade, mereka semua akan mengirimkan surat kepada Ron dan Hermione Weasley yang isinya menyatakan bahwa Rose sedang berkencan dengan Scorpius Malfoy.

Oh, si bedebah pucat pirang menyebalkan itu. Siapa yang sudi berkencan dengannya? Al sialan, batin Rose. Gara-gara Al berkata bahwa Rose dan Scorpius berpacaran saat musim panas kemarin, Ron— ayah Rose— bersikeukeuh agar anaknya di'jaga' saat di Hogwarts nanti, dan para sepupu-sepupu Rose dengan senang hati menerima tugas tersebut. Hermione sih tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya senyum-senyum saja dan membuat Rose curiga terhadap ibunya tersebut.

Oke, kembali kepada Scorpius-bedebah-pucat-pirang-menyebalkan-Malfoy. Jadi intinya, kata Ron, bahwa Rose boleh ke Hogsmeade jika dijaga para sepupu-sepupunya yang baik-hati. Cih. Bukannya Rose tidak suka dan tidak sayang kepada para sepupunya, tapi tetap saja ada yang janggal jika dijagai seperti itu.

Dan para Potter/Weasley bukannya menjagai seperti amanat Ron, tapi malah melarang. Ya, melarang.

Rose ingin sekali pergi ke Hogsmeade!

Ingatkan dia untuk balas dendam pada Al.

"Rose?" suara Lily menginterupsi lamunan Rose. Ya, ada Lily karena Rose sekarang berada di Ruang Rekreasi Asrama Gryffindor, sebagai satu-satunya anak kelas tiga yang tidak pergi ke Hogsmeade.

Menyedihkan sekali.

Rose menoleh ke arah Lily dengan malas-malasan, lalu menaikkan alisnya kepada Lily.

"Oh, umm— maksudku, ada apa?"

Rose mendengus, lalu menatap adiknya yang berada di sebelah Lily dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Harusnya kau tahu _ada apa_, Lil."

Yah, Lily tahu, sih— hanya saja dia bermaksud untuk menenangkan Rose, tetapi Hugo malah mengirimkan senyuman mengejek seperti itu, bagaimana Rose bisa tenang?

Lily menghela napas.

"Sudahlah, Rose. Siapa tahu kalau ada kunjungan ke Hogsmeade lagi kau boleh ikut." Lily membelai-belai rambut Rose.

Rose mendengus lagi, lalu mulai membaca-baca buku buku _Intermediate Transfiguration _yang berada di tangannya sejak tadi. Yah, membaca buku memang salah satu benda yang membuat _mood _Rose menaik drastis.

Lily dan Hugo sama-sama mengangkat bahu, lalu Hugo mulai mengeluarkan _Wizard Chess_ dan mengajak Lily bermain.

Jadilah, Rose di Ruang Rekreasi Asrama Gryffindor sebagai satu-satunya anak kelas tiga yang tidak pergi ke Hogsmeade bersama anak-anak kelas satu, dua, serta beberapa anak kelas lima dan tujuh yang sibuk belajar untuk OWL dan NEWT.

Menyedihkan.

* * *

Setelah membaca beberapa buku yang dipinjamnya dari perpustakaan, Rose sudah akan beranjak ke kamar sebelum akhirnya dia menyadari bahwa dia sendiri yang berada di Ruang Rekreasi Asrama Gryffindor.

Ke mana yang lainnya?

Rose menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, dan akhirnya ada seorang gadis dengan rambut bergelombang berwarna pirang yang masuk lewat lubang lukisan— iya, pirang, dan membuat Rose teringat kepada Scorpius-bedebah-pucat-pirang-menyebalkan-Malfoy— menghampiri Rose.

"Umm— ada apa?" tanya Rose, menggaruk-garuk belakang telinganya. Si gadis pirang ini tersenyum gugup.

"Ehm— Weasley, kau dicari oleh sepupu-sepupumu di Aula Besar. Tadi aku memang mau ke sini, umm, yah, intinya kau dipanggil mereka karena mereka menanyaimu mengapa kau tidak turun untuk makan malam," si gadis pirang ikut menggaruk-garuk, hanya saja yang digaruk rambutnya, dan menjelaskan dengan sedikit gugup. Ah, gadis tipe gugup.

Rose membelalakkan matanya dan melupakan aktivitasnya untuk garuk-garuk bagian belakang telinga.

"APA?! SUDAH MAKAN MALAM!? PANTAS SAJA RUANG REKREASI KOSONG!"

Si gadis pirang menutupi telinganya.

"Umm, maaf." Rose nyengir, "_thanks_ sudah mau memberitahuku tentang hal ini, umm, siapa namamu?"

"Vinica Perks."

"_Thanks_, Perks." Rose tersenyum sekilas, lalu melambaikan tangannya kepada Perks. Si Perks— Rose lega tidak harus menyebutnya gadis pirang lagi— ikut melambaikan tangannya.

Rose melesat keluar lewat lubang lukisan dan menuruni setiap anak tangga dengan terburu-buru. Untuk sekali dalam seumur hidupnya, Rose menyesali mengapa Asrama Gryffindor jauh sekali dari Aula Besar.

Setelah menuruni anak tangga demi anak tangga dengan terburu-buru, peluh menyelimuti dahi dan pelipisnya, serta satu kali terjatuh karena tersandung ujung jubahnya sendiri, Rose sampai di Aula Besar dan dipelototi oleh keluarganya sendiri.

"Tadi aku membaca!" sembur Rose, setelah duduk di meja panjang asrama Gryffindor dan sebelum yang lain sempat bertanya, "tanya saja Lily dan Hugo!" lanjut Rose, lalu mulai menyendok-nyendok makanan ke piringnya.

"Aku kira kau sedang berkencan dengan Malfoy," kata James, mengangkat bahunya, lalu menyeruput jus labunya tanpa menyadari mata Rose melotot lebar sekali.

"Tidak mungkin aku berkencan dengan Scorpius-bedebah-pu—"

"Oh, hentikan, Rose. Kami berpikir seperti itu karena Malfoy juga tidak ada di mejanya," potong Lucy sebelum Rose melanjutkan ceramahnya tentang Malfoy lagi.

Rose tidak mau seperti yang lainnya ikut-ikutan menoleh ke meja Slytherin, tapi melanjutkan makan ayam panggang dengan nikmatnya.

"Aku tidak peduli," hanya itu responnya. Sepupu-sepupunya yang lain— kecuali Molly yang berada di meja Ravenclaw— mengangguk-angguk.

"Oh iya, Rose, nih aku membelikanmu beberapa permen dari Honeydukes. Hebat sekali Hogsmeade itu! Gila! Tidak menyesal aku ke sana ..." Al menyerahkan beberapa permen kepada Rose dari jubahnya, lalu makan dengan nikmatnya tanpa menyadari perubahan air muka Rose yang menjadi sangat menyedihkan. Oh ya, Al makan di meja panjang Gryffindor karena dia kesepian di meja Slytherin, apalagi _gang_ Malfoy yang selalu mengganggunya di manapun dia berada.

"Oh, enak sekali, ya, pergi ke Hogsmeade dengan tenang," cibir Rose. Al— yang tidak mengerti sindiran Rose— malah mengangguk-angguk antusias.

"Iya, Rose! Woaah, kau harus ke Three Broomsticks! Butterbeernya enak sekali ... lalu ... eh—"

Sepupu-sepupu yang lain cekikikkan dan Rose tambah bete.

"—maaf."

James dan Fred dengan terang-terangan tertawa keras-keras, menyebabkan penghuni-penghuni meja Gryffindor yang lain menatap aneh kepada mereka.

Wajah Rose memerah menyaingi rambut merahnya. Dia menggertakkan giginya, lalu memberikan tatapan mematikan kepada James dan Fred.

"Yah, mending kau jadi anak _baik-baik_, Rose—"

"—daripada kami semua—"

"—mengirimi surat—"

"—pada Uncle Ron—"

"—yang menyatakan bahwa—"

"—kau sudah resmi—"

"—berpacaran dengan—"

"—Scorpius Malfoy." James dan Fred tertawa keras-keras lagi setelah nyambung-menyambung kata seperti itu. Dominique dan Lucy sekarang tidak ragu-ragu lagi untuk menyusul mereka berdua tertawa keras-keras. Sementara yang lainnya masih menahan tawa mereka, termasuk Al.

Rose membanting garpunya dan menyebabkan bunyi yang kencang sekali, tapi Rose tidak peduli, lalu pergi meninggalkan Aula Besar.

"Wah, Rosie kita benar-benar ngambek, ya?" tanya Fred, menggaruk-garuk rambutnya yang tidak gatal, dan menanyai semua yang ada di meja panjang Gryffindor. Yang lain menggeleng dan mengangkat bahu, lalu menatap punggung Rose yang kian menjauh dengan rasa bersalah.

"Kayaknya untuk kunjungan Hogsmeade yang akan datang, kita harus mengizinkannya, deh," kata Dominique dan Roxanne berbarengan, setengah tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Fred.

Yang lain mengangguk setuju, termasuk Lily dan Hugo yang daritadi diam saja.

* * *

"Tidak lucu!" keluh Rose, menaiki anak tangga menuju Ruang Rekreasi Asrama Gryffindor dengan _mood_ yang benar-benar buruk.

Rose menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kepada lantai marmer Hogwarts yang tidak bersalah.

Rose tambah dongkol ketika melihat satu pemandangan yang sedang tidak ingin dilihatnya, apalagi di depan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Kepala berambut pirang sedang menempel atau bahkan menyedot mulut dari kepala berambut ikal coklat.

Dan yang ia ketahui, kepala berambut pirang itu cowok.

Cowok yang masuk asrama Slytherin dan satu angkatan dengannnya.

Dan cowok itu Darah Murni.

Dan cowok itu marga keluarganya Malfoy.

Rose mendengus keras-keras tanpa sadar dan memacu langkahnya lebih cepat lagi, dan dia tidak menyadari si kepala pirang menyeringai melihat si kepala merah mendengus.

"Kenapa, Scorpieee?" si kepala berambut ikal coklat merengut ketika ciuman _hot_ mereka dilepaskan begitu saja setelah mendengar seseorang mendengus.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Scorpius singkat, dan mengangkat bahu seolah tidak peduli. Si kepala berambut ikal coklat menggelayut manja di tangan putih pucat Scorpius.

"Lanjutkan dong, kalau begitu."

Scorpius menyeringai _lagi_.

* * *

Rose sampai di depan lubang lukisan, dan lukisan Nyonya Gemuk segera menanyakan kata kunci.

"_Password_?"

"Scorpius Malfoy."

"Salah, Nona," si Nyonya Gemuk menyeringai. Rose membelalak. Apa yang baru saja dia disebutkan tadi?

Dan .. tunggu. Nyonya Gemuk menyeringai?!

Rose merutuki diri sendiri. Dia tambah sebal.

"Dumbledore Wulfric," jawab Rose akhirnya setelah beberapa detik lalu menyumpah-nyumpah dirinya sendiri. Dan tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Nyonya Gemuk membuka lubang lukisannya.

Rose dengan tergesa-gesa masuk lewat lubang lukisan, dan segera menuju kamarnya, lalu memeluk bantal di kasurnya sendiri.

Apa-apaan barusan yang dia lihat? Dan lagi, apa otaknya masih benar dengan mengucapkan kata sandi: Scorpius Malfoy?!

Rose merutuk sebal. Siapa yang sudi berkencan dengan _playboy_ seperti itu? Kalau Rose tidak salah, kemarin lusa Scorpius mengencani gadis dengan rambut pirang. Dan dia masih tiga belas tahun! Merlin!

Dan akibat menepuk-nepuk dahinya sendiri sebagai tanda penyesalan, tangannya memukul jerawatnya sendiri. Rose meringis.

Oh, mungkin karena dia _stress_ berlebihan jadinya mendapatkan jerawat, ya? Seperti yang dikatakan ibunya musim panas yang lalu?

Lalu, _stress_ gara-gara apa?

Dunia memang sudah gila.

Rose sibuk memikirkan bagaimana cara menghilangkan _stress_nya, sampai tiba-tiba tercetus ide gila yang tidak akan mungkin dilakukan Rose Weasley.

"Ya, ya. Itu mungkin ide yang bagus dan ... aku butuh sesuatu yang mendukung," gumam Rose pada dirinya sendiri, dan dia berpikir lagi sampai dahinya berkerut-kerut.

* * *

Rose melirik arloji yang berada di tangan kirinya. Jam sebelas malam lewat dua puluh tiga menit. Oke, mungkin cukup, batin Rose. Dia bangun dari kasurnya pelan-pelan, menyingkap selimutnya, dan segera mengambil beberapa keperluannya.

Menyingkap tirai dari tempat tidurnya, Rose mengendap-endap keluar dari kamarnya, dan menuju ke Ruang Rekreasi Asrama Gryffindor.

Dan dia melihat Al sedang di depan perapian, sepertinya sedang melamun. Al menyadari pergerakan di belakangnya, dan segera menoleh.

"Rose? Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini?" tanya Al, segera membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah Rose. Tapi Rose tidak menjawab, malah segera melemparkan mantra kepada Al.

"Stupefy!"

Al yang tidak siap, langsung terjatuh di atas sofa dan terbius.

"Maafkan aku," gumam Rose, lalu mengendap lagi keluar dari Ruang Rekreasi Asrama Gryffindor. Tidak memperdulikan Nyonya Gemuk yang mengoceh-ngoceh karena terganggu malam-malam begini.

Berjuang dengan susah payah agar tidak ketahuan prefek ataupun Ketua Murid yang sedang patroli malam ini, akhirnya Rose berhasil keluar dari kastil Hogwarts.

Matanya tertuju pada Dedalu Perkasa.

Wow. Dedalu Perkasa tidak main-main kasarnya. Rose menghampiri pohon besar itu dan langsung terdepak satu kali. Lengan kirinya berdarah dan menimbulkan bekas luka yang lumayan panjang, kira-kira empat sentimeter. Berusaha tidak merintih, Rose segera mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan menyembuhkan lukanya dengan satu mantera.

Rose tidak menyerah. Dia mencoba lagi, dan kini Dedalu Perkasa menghantam wajahnya. Kali ini dia meringis. Sakit sekali.

Sialan ...

Rose menyembuhkan luka di wajahnya dengan cepat dan segera mendekati Dedalu Perkasa lagi, lalu menekan tonjolan yang berada di batang pohon tersebut. Dia pernah dengar cerita James dan Fred kalau mereka berdua sering menyusup malam-malam ke Shrieking Shack, untuk membahas lelucon yang dilakukan untuk hari keesokannya. Konyol.

Dan Rose juga dengar, kalau dari Dedalu Perkasa mereka bisa menyusup ke Hogsmeade. Uhm, okay, Rose tahu James mengetahui hal ini karena mencuri Peta Perampok yang dimiliki ayahnya.

Akhirnya pohon itu sudah berhenti menggoyang-goyangkan dahan dan rantingnya kesana kemari. Rose menyusup ke dalam akar pohon tersebut.

Terowongan. Setidaknya itulah yang sedang dihadapi Rose saat ini. Terowongan gelap dan lembab. Rose cepat-cepat mengeluarkan tongkatnya yang tadi dia sembunyikan di jubah, dan mengucapkan 'lumos!'

Terang. Kini mata Rose harus menyipit sebentar untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang tiba-tiba menyilaukan matanya, padahal Rose belum mengucapkan 'lumos maxima'. Tapi Rose menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, dan melanjutkan untuk melangkah dalam kegelapan dibantu dengan tongkat sihirnya.

Terowongan tersebut tidak menentu tingginya. Bahkan terkadang Rose harus sedikit merangkak agar bisa melanjutkan langkahnya di terowongan tersebut. Rose meringis ketika kepalanya terjeduk oleh langit-langit terowongan.

Akhirnya selama bermenit-menit yang menyiksa Rose di dalam terowongan, terowongan itu berakhir dan Rose menaiki sebuah tangga besi yang berada di dinding. Rose mendorong sebuah pintu yang sepertinya digunakan untuk menutup-buka ruangan, dan Rose berada di sebuah ruangan yang amat sangat berdebu dan Rose terbatuk-batuk.

Rose masih keukeuh agar bisa melanjutkan perjalanan ke Hogsmeade, maka dengan berani— lagian dia Gryffindor, kan— Rose duduk di sebuah sofa butut yang juga diselimuti oleh debu. Rose mendengus. Jika James dan Fred sering ke sini, mengapa debu-debunya masih banyak seperti ini? Mengapa mereka malas sekali membersihkannya?

Dengan sekali ayunan tongkat, Rose duduk di sofa butut tersebut.

Rose mengeluarkan sesuatu di balik jubahnya, dan keluarlah sebuah topeng berwarna kuning kecoklatan yang sekarang berada di tangan mungil Rose. Dengan tekad yang kuat, Rose memakaikan topeng itu di wajahnya.

Ya, Rose memang ke Hogsmeade, tapi lebih tepatnya ke Hog's Head, sebuah tempat minum yang ia dengar dari orangtuanya sendiri bahwa itu milik adik dari Albus Dumbledore, dan Hog's Head adalah 'malaikat' mereka di detik-detik sebelum Perang Besar Hogwarts dimulai.

Rose tidak mau mengambil resiko jika ada orang yang dikenalnya melihatnya sendirian berkeliaran di Hogsmeade malam-malam. Jadi, pilihan Rose adalah bahwa dia harus memakai topeng, agar aman, dan pergi ke Hog's Head, di mana hampir seluruh pengunjungnya memakai topeng dan cadar yang aneh-aneh.

Rose berdiri lagi, meraba-raba jubahnya dengan lengan kirinya yang terluka (Rose tidak tahu kenapa bekas lukanya tidak bisa hilang), takut ada barang yang terjatuh atau hilang, dan lengan kanannya masih menggenggam tongkat sihirnya.

Dan beres, tidak ada yang tertinggal.

Lalu dengan bersemangat, Rose keluar dari Shrieking Shack dan menuruni jalanan curam yang hampir membuat Rose jatuh. Rose menggumamkan 'nox' dan cahaya dari tongkatnya mati seketika. Mata Rose menyipit lagi, kini menyesuaikan matanya agar bisa bertahan di tempat yang tidak terang seperti ini.

* * *

Rose berjalan di jalan aspal yang lebar, dan di kanan kirinya terdapat banyak sekali toko-toko. Rose meringis. Seandainya saja tadi siang dia ke sini..

Namun, tidak. Sekarang Rose sedang menuju Hog's Head, tempat minum yang terletak di ujung Hogsmeade. Sampai akhirnya Rose menemukan papan nama Hog's Head dan terlihatlah kepala babi di sana. Rose bergidik.

Tanpa ragu-ragu, Rose masuk ke dalam Hog's Head. Dan Rose bingung apa yang menyebabkan dia mau ke tempat bising nan bau seperti ini. Dan seperti Rose, banyak yang memakai topeng atau cadar penutup wajah yang aneh-aneh.

Rose tidak peduli. Dia menuju salah satu meja yang kosong, dan duduk di kursi yang ada di dekat meja tersebut. Dengan lengan bertumpu di dagunya, sekarang dia berpikir.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" dia menengok ke sekeliling, dan matanya melihat orang-orang sedang minum Fire-Whiskey, main kartu atau bahkan berciuman dengan masih memakai topeng.

Salah satu pelayan yang tidak memakai topeng mendekati meja Rose malas-malasan, dan segera bertanya.

"Pesan apa, Miss?"

"Butterbeer ada?"

Si pelayan hampir tertawa jika dia tidak melihat pelototan dari gadis tiga belas tahun di hadapannya. Si pelayan cepat-cepat mengangguk dan segera melesat dari Hog's Head yang pengap.

Dari ketiadaan, Rose menyihir sebuah gelas kosong dari udara dan meletakkannya di atas meja di hadapannya. Lalu Rose mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik jubahnya.

Bubuk-bubuk terlihat dari balik kantong pelindungnya yang transparan. Rose tersenyum dari balik topengnya, dan segera mengeluarkan bubuk-bubuk itu dari kantongnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam gelas.

Menyihir air dari tongkat sihirnya, lalu membuat air tersebut menjadi hangat, dan menuangkannya juga ke dalam gelas yang sudah berisi bubuk-bubuk tersebut.

Rose menyesap wangi dari minuman tersebut dalam-dalam.

Wangi kopi yang memabukkan memasuki indera penciumannya, merasuki otaknya dan merayapi jiwa-jiwanya…

"Butterbeernya, Miss," si pelayan yang tiba-tiba muncul segera pergi sebelum mendapatkan jawaban dari gadis di hadapannya.

Rose mengangkat bahunya, lalu akhirnya menyesap Butterbeernya terlebih dahulu.

Lezat. Seperti yang dikatakan Al tadi saat makan malam.

Tapi tidak ada yang menandingi kopi kesukaan Rose. Bubuk-bubuk kopi yang ia curi dari rumah sebelum berangkat ke Hogwarts.

Bubuk-bubuk kopi. Ya, kopi. Kopi buatan _muggle_.

Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa Rose suka kopi. Rose pernah menyicipi kopi yang dibuat ibunya saat Hermione sedang menulis sesuatu di atas perkamen sehingga tidak melihat Rose sedang meminum kopi buatannya. Rose yang tertarik, kemudian segera menyelidiki bagaimana cara si ibu menyeduh kopi tersebut.

Dan mudah. Hanya perlu bubuk-bubuk yang tidak Rose punyai.

Maka dengan modal nekat, Rose mencuri bubuk-bubuk tersebut dari dapur dan untungnya tidak diketahui siapapun.

Rose hanya mencicipi kopi satu kali dan Rose tahu bahwa dia menyukai hal tersebut.

Rose menyingkirkan Butterbeernya agar lebih jauh dari kopinya, lalu menyesap kopinya lagi dalam-dalam.

Sampai akhirnya matanya tertuju pada sesosok yang baru masuk ke Hog's Head tanpa topeng atau cadar kepala. Kepala berambut pirang.

Rose mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya agar dia tidak salah lihat. Tapi nyatanya dia memang tidak salah lihat.

Scorpius Malfoy, dengan wajahnya yang terlihat bersamaan dengan kantung hitam di bawah matanya (Rose baru menyadari ini), berjalan dengan tegap memasuki Hog's Head tanpa penutup apapun di wajahnya.

Dia tidak peduli dengan kebisingan apapun yang ada di sini, berbeda dengan Rose yang sangat terganggu kebisingan tersebut. Rose yang sekarang menyadari bahwa dia tidak salah lihat, segera merapikan rambut merahnya agar Scorpius tidak menyadari bahwa Rose tidak berada di situ.

Berpura-pura tenang, Rose kembali meminum kopinya yang masih hangat. Dia memicingkan matanya pada Scorpius yang sedang berbicara sesuatu kepada pelayan.

Si pelayan mengangguk, dan Scorpius segera duduk.

Di hadapan Rose.

"Dua gelas, Miss?" tanya Scorpius, menunjuk gelas kopi yang sedang dipegang Rose dan satu gelas berisi Butterbeer yang letaknya agak jauh dari Rose.

Rose mengangguk pelan.

"Memangnya kau sedang menunggu seseorang? Atau kau memang mau meminum dua gelas itu sendirian?" tanya Scorpius lagi, sepertinya tidak menyadari bahwa yang ia tanyai adalah seorang Weasley.

Rose menggumam tidak jelas dan berharap agar Scorpius tidak sadar bahwa yang ia ajak bicara adalah Rose Weasley.

Scorpius tidak menanggapi apa-apa jawaban tidak jelas dari Rose, dan tak lama kemudian sebotol Fire-Whiskey datang di hadapannya.

"Mau?" tawar Scorpius terhadap Rose. Rose menggeleng dengan cepat. Dasar cowok remaja gila! Sudah jadi _playboy_, mau jadi pemabuk pula. Gila. Sekali lagi, gila.

"Wah, belum pernah nyoba ya, Miss?" ejek Scorpius sambil menyeringai, lalu segera membuka tutup botol dan meneguk Fire-Whiskeynya.

Rose mengernyit di dalam topengnya.

"Kau murid Hogwarts juga?" Scorpius mengoceh lagi. Rose baru tahu kalau ternyata Scorpius lebih cerewet dari ibunya sendiri.

Rose mengangguk ragu-ragu.

"Darah Murni?"

Rose mendengus dan menggeleng.

"Darah Campuran?"

Rose diam. Hanya menyesap kopinya dan mencoba tenang. Lihat, baru kali ini Rose Weasley dan Scorpius Malfoy duduk berhadapan tanpa satupun mantera terucap.

Scorpius sepertinya juga tidak mau mendapat jawaban, tapi terus menerus meneguk Fire-Whiskeynya.

Rose berdehem, berusaha mencairkan suasana setelah beberapa menit mereka saling diam. Scorpius menggeser Fire-Whiskey dari mulutnya dan menaikkan alisnya seolah bertanya: apa?

"Uhm— ngapain kau di sini?" pertanyaan bodoh. Tapi Scorpius tidak tertawa.

"Menghilangkan _stress_," jawabnya, lalu meneguk Fire-Whiskey lagi. Ha! Tujuannya pun sama dengan Rose.

"Memangnya kau _stress_ kenapa?" tanya Rose, penasaran apa yang membuat seorang Malfoy yang tersohor _stress_.

"Tidak tahu," jawabnya seolah tidak peduli, dan mengangkat bahu.

Mereka berdua diam lagi. Rose bahkan sudah menghabiskan kopinya tercinta dan meraih gelas Butterbeer yang agak jauh darinya, dan tidak sampai.

Scorpius dengan berbaik hati mengambil gelas tersebut dan berdiri, lalu meletakkannya tepat di depan Rose.

"Kau tahu tidak, kadang aku bingung mengapa hampir semua gadis di Hogwarts tergila-gila padaku—" Rose mendecih pelan di balik topengnya, "—tapi ada satu gadis yang selalu mengabaikanku, padahal aku sudah memakai segala cara agar dia memperhatikanku …"

Rose menyadari bahwa Scorpius berbicara ngelantur karena dia mulai mabuk.

"Oh, begitu ..." respon Rose, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, karena tidak biasanya seorang pria mendiskusikan masalah gadis dengannya.

Dan tiba-tiba sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya.

Scorpius Malfoy, dalam keadaan setengah mabuk dan setengah sadar, mencium seorang gadis bertopeng yang tidak dikenalnya, setelah memberitahukan isi hatinya terhadap gadis-yang-selalu-mengabaikannya.

Tapi entah kenapa Rose tidak menolak ciumannya. Dia malah membalas ciuman Scorpius sesuai ritme yang diciptakan mereka berdua sendiri. Kadang lembut, kadang mendominasi, kadang meraup..

Sampai akhirnya keduanya kehabisan napas.

Rose yang sadar cepat-cepat membekap mulutnya sendiri.

"Ap—apa—"

"Terima kasih gadis kopi." Scorpius kembali duduk di tempatnya yang berseberangan dengan Rose. Dan baru kali ini dia berterima kasih kepada gadis yang diciumnya.

"Aku bukan gadis kopi, pria pemabuk, dan lagipula ... darimana kau tahu bahwa itu aroma kopi?" tanya Rose heran. Tidak mungkin seorang Scorpius Malfoy yang notabene Darah Murni, mau mencicipi minuman buatan _muggle_.

"Pernah mendengarnya saja," jawabnya cuek, meneguk Fire-Whiskeynya yang sepertinya tinggal sedikit.

"Lalu bagaimana kau tahu aromanya?"

Scorpius tidak menjawab, tetapi memperhatikan bekas luka memanjang di lengan kiri Rose. Rose yang menyadari itu, segera menutupi lengan kirinya.

"Kau terluka," ucap Scorpius sedikit prihatin.

"Umm— yeah— aku juga tidak tahu kenapa bekasnya tidak bisa hilang."

Scorpius tidak membalas lagi, dan segera memanggil pelayan dan memesan Fire-Whiskey lagi.

"Kau benar-benar pemabuk, ya?" tanya Rose. Scorpius menyeringai di tengah-tengah kesempoyongannya.

"Kalau seperti ini sih, aku sudah sering. Biasanya Father sering mengajakku minum-minum saat liburan."

BAH! Ayah macam apa itu yang mengajak anaknya mabuk di bawah umur? Dalam hati Rose menyukuri bahwa Dadnya— Ronald Weasley— membenci ayah dari Scorpius Malfoy— Draco Malfoy.

Rose yang menyadari bahwa di depannya Scorpius Malfoy cepat-cepat menutup diri lagi. Dan dia menyadari bahwa sekarang sudah lebih dari jam satu malam.

"Uhm— Malfoy—"

"Wah, kau tahu kalau aku Malfoy, ya? Aku memang tenar," katanya bangga, sambil merapikan rambut pirang-platinanya. Rose mendelik.

"Tidak. Itu karena rambutmu yang pirang mencolok serta kulitmu yang pucat. Aku mau pergi dulu, Malfoy."

Scorpius tampak kecewa.

"Ke Hogwarts?"

"Ya."

"Temani aku besok di sini lagi, gadis kopi."

"Apa katamu?"

"Temani aku besok di sini lagi, gadis kopi," ulang Scorpius, kali ini menatap sepasang mata biru Rose dalam-dalam. Rose yang grogi segera mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Kalau ada waktu."

"Harus ada."

"Umm— okay." Rose segera mengeluarkan beberapa galleon dan meletakkannya di atas meja, lalu segera pergi.

Scorpius menyeringai, dan meneguk botol Fire-Whiskeynya yang kedua.

Rose cepat-cepat pergi dari Hog's Head, dan seperti jalan pergi ke sini, dia juga harus melewati jalan curam dan melewati terowongan di dalam akar Dedalu Perkasa.

Gila! Rose benar-benar gila. Apa yang membuat dia menyetujui perkataan Scorpius-bedebah-pucat-pirang-menyebalkan-Malfoy?

Dan lagi ... dia membalas ciuman Malfoy!

Apa ... _What the hell are going now?_

Sambil menyumpah-nyumpah lagi, Rose berjalan dengan tidak tenang menuju Hogwarts. Merlin, berkatilah dia apapun yang akan terjadi besok.. eh, atau hari ini?

**.xOx.**

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**A/N: Terinspirasi dari saya yang mulai menyukai kopi. Uhm, abaikan. Akan dilanjutkan jika banyak peminatnya. Fic saya yang masih tbc juga akan saya lanjutkan jika review memuaskan.**

**Review? :D**


	2. 2 : FEE

**Hello, semua!3**

**Christabelicious: halo, christa! Thanks ya, sudah mau baca & review, hihi. Iya, di sini Scorpius emang dibikin nakal(?) XD dan, ini dia !**

**Beatrixmalf: halo, kak Bea! Thanks ya, sudah mau baca & review, hihi. Oh iya, maaf lupa mencantumkan nama kakak di chapter pertama *sigh* emang buat kamu kok, hihi. Umm, untuk Scorpius aku bikin nakal dibanding dingin, biar lebih cocok (?)XD maapkan saya u,u**

**Dan, untuk yang pria itu bener-bener salah, maap lagi.. harusnya pemuda, iya. Untuk Rose yang tau Hog's Head itu dari James & Fred, baca lagi deh *nyengir* XD dan, ini dia !**

**Score weasley: halo, score weasley! Thanks ya, sudah mau baca & review, hihi. Ini dia !**

**Enjoy reading!**

**COFFEE**

Wangi kopi yang memabukkan memasuki indera penciumannya, merasuki otaknya, dan merayapi jiwa-jiwanya ...

**.xOx.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**H**arry **P**otter by **J**.**K**.** R**owling  
**C**offee by _qunnyv19  
**created: 12.04.2013  
**__**finished: 13.04.2013**_

I gain no financial advantages by writing this.

**S**corpius **M**. & **R**ose **W**.

**R**ated: **T**  
**G**enre: **R**omance

**WARNING: OOC, Typo(s), Twoshots.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_For who wants sequel of 'Bintik'  
For Beatrixmalf  
and  
For ellena weasley; wants me to make a Rospius again ;)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.xOx.**

**2/2**

COF**FEE**

f**(o)**und ros**(e)** w**(e)**asley

* * *

Rose tidak terkejut jika pagi harinya dia bangun terlambat. Bagaimana bisa dia bangun seperti biasa jika tadi malam dia tidur hampir jam dua subuh?

Oke, itu memang resiko karena dia mau ke Hog's Head dengan modal nekat + topeng kuning kecoklatan yang tidak jelas bentuknya. Rose hanya bisa nyengir ketika Brenda Finnigan— teman sekamarnya— harus membangunkannya dengan air agar Rose bisa bangun.

"Rose Weasley! Kau tidak tahu ya hari ini hari Senin? Hey, pelajaran pertama itu Ramuan, tahu! Hoooooooooooi!"

Brenda berteriak-teriak heboh sementara Rose dengan nyamannya bergelung di dalam selimutnya yang hangat.

"Nngg—" Rose bergumam tidak jelas, dan kini kepalanya yang tidak tertutup selimut menjadi tertutup oleh selimut karena Rose menarik selimutnya sampai kepala.

"ROSE WEASLEY!" Brenda berteriak, tidak memperdulikan kedua teman sekamar mereka lainnya yang sekarang menggerutu karena teriakan Brenda yang sangat kencang.

Rose tidak menjawab apa-apa.

"Rose ..." Brenda menghela napas dan mencoba sabar, kali ini menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Rose yang terbalut selimut.

Tapi Rose tidak merespon apapun.

"ROSE! SCORPIUS MALFOY!"

"HAH?!"

Rose segera mengambil tongkat yang berada di sebelah tempat tidurnya, dan mengacungkan tongkatnya lalu mengarahkannya ke mana-mana.

Kemudian Rose menatap Brenda— yang sedang cekikikan, sama dengan dua orang teman sekamarnya— dengan bengis.

"Pfftt— Rose— ternyata kau— pfft— benar-benar suka pada Malfoy ya—" Brenda berbicara sambil menahan tawa, membuat Rose tambah kesal padanya.

"Tidak!" Rose berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah, "dan kau! Kenapa harus membangunkanku dengan nama Malfoy? Tidak ada yang lebih bagus dari itu?"

"Pffttt—"

"BRENDA FINNIGAN!"

"Pf— um, habis aku sudah memanggil-manggil, kau tidak mau bangun, aku sirami pakai air juga tidak bangun. Aku teriak kau tidak bangun. Aku menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhmu juga tidak bangun. Hari ini hari Senin dan pelajaran pertama kita Ramuan! Jadi, karena kau suka pada Malfoy, aku sebut saja Malfoy—"

"AKU TIDAK SUKA DENGAN SCORPIUS-BEDEBAH-PUCAT-PIRANG-MENYEBALKAN-MALFOY!" 

Dua orang lain yang sekamar dengan Rose dan Brenda sudah buru-buru keluar dari kamar tersebut untuk ke Aula Besar terlebih dahulu, tidak mau terlibat lebih lanjut jika Rose sudah berteriak-teriak dan membahas soal Malfoy.

"Tapi— tadi aku bangunkan pakai kata Malfoy, kau langsung bangun—"

"Tidak! Itu karena aku memang sudah mau bangun!"

"Kau berbohong, Rosie~"

"Tidak, Brenda! Dan sekarang, mengapa kau mengasumsikan aku suka kepada Scorpius-bedebah-pucat-pirang-menyebalkan-Malfoy?" 

"Karena kau cocok dengannya? Bagai air dan api, saling melengkapi? Lihat saja, dari warna rambut saja sudah kelihatan kalau kau dan dia benar-benar air dan api. Lagipula, kalian sering bertengkar. Kata Mum, orang yang suka bertengkar itu nanti bakal menjadi jodoh. Lihat saja ayah dan ibumu," Brenda terkekeh.

Rose cemberut, lalu segera bangun dari tempat tidurnya, mengucek-ucek matanya sebentar, dan mengambil baju. Sebelum dia ke kamar mandi, dia bergumam,

"Aku tidak akan pernah menyukai orang yang _playboy_ dan penyuka minuman keras seperti dia."

Yang mungkin kedengaran Brenda.

* * *

Jam sudah menunjukkan sepuluh menit lagi sebelum masuk kelas, dan Rose tidak mau menjadi anak-teladan-yang-menjadi-tidak-teladan-karena-ter lambat-di-kelas-Ramuan. Rose harus bisa bertahan tidak sarapan untuk melanjutkan belajar di kelas tanpa terlambat, atau makan sebentar di Aula Besar dan terlambat di kelas Ramuan. Rose tentu saja mengambil opsi pertama.

Rose tahu hari ini Gryffindor dipasangkan dengan Slytherin, tetapi entah kenapa dia merasa kesal. Dia tidak mau bertemu dengan Scorpius-bedebah-pucat-pirang-menyebalkan-Malfoy karena insiden tadi malam. Bagaimana jika Scorpius sudah sadar jika gadis bertopeng kemarin yang ia ciumi dengan nafsu adalah Rose Weasley? Bagaimana jika dia menghindari Rose?

Nah, kenapa Rose jadi memikirkan Malfoy?

Dengan harapan yang setinggi langit, Rose berharap hari ini jadwal berganti dan Gryffindor berpasangan dengan Ravenclaw ataupun Hufflepuff.

Dan sialnya—atau untungnya— sesampainya Rose di kelas Ramuan, dia melihat sesosok dengan dasi hijau khas Slytherin.

Gryffindor dengan Slytherin hari ini, dan dia harus berlapang dada.

Dengan lunglai, Rose segera duduk di salah satu kursi kosong, lalu menghempaskan tasnya.

Tak lama kemudian, anak-anak lain juga mulai masuk. Brenda yang baru selesai sarapan di Aula Besar, segera duduk di sebelah Rose dan mengelus-elus perutnya.

"Sayang sekali kau tidak ikut makan, Rose. Hari ini makanannya enak sekali. Ada—"

"Jangan sebutkan namanya atau kau mau aku ngiler di depanmu sekarang?"

"Iiihh ..."

"Makanya diam."

"Umm— oke."

Rose berusaha senetral mungkin saat Malfoy mulai masuk kelas, tapi entah kenapa malah jantungnya yang berdebar-debar keras.

_Semoga dia melupakan apa yang terjadi semalam._

Ya, tentu saja dia lupa. Dia kan mabuk tadi malam.

Rose berusaha menghibur diri sendiri.

"Pangeranmu masuk, tuh."

Rose menginjak kaki Brenda dengan keras.

"AW!"

Eh, Rose lupa kalau Al juga Slytherin. Jadi dia agak terkejut saat melihat Al menyusul di belakang Malfoy sambil memelototi Rose.

Rose yang dipelototi memandang balik dengan bingung.

"Apa?" tanyanya, memandang Al dengan sorot penuh tanya.

"Kau ke mana saja sampai tidak sarapan di Aula Besar?"

"Oh, itu. Aku tadi— eh— umm— terlambat bangun." Rose berusaha terlihat tenang dan berharap agar Brenda tidak keceplosan bahwa dia membangunkannya dengan nama Malfoy.

Tapi sepertinya Brenda tidak mau ikut campur dan berpura-pura membuka buku Ramuan yang berada di tangannya.

Al mengangkat alisnya.

"Tumben kau telat bangun, Rose? Bukannya kau biasanya bangun paling pagi?"

"Engg— uhm— aku kelelahan. Banyak tugas yang kukerjakan tadi malam, dan aku mengerjakannya sampai pagi."

Al hanya mengangguk ragu-ragu, lalu berbisik perlahan kepada Rose.

"Aku bermimpi bahwa kau mengirimkan mantera Stupefy kepadaku di Ruang Rekreasi Asrama Gryffindor tadi malam. Konyol sekali, ya? Padahal aku yang ketiduran di Ruang Rekreasi."

Rose harus banyak bersyukur karena Al menganggap itu hanya mimpi.

"Uhm, yeah, Mr. Potter. Diskusi antar keluarga bisa dilanjutkan lagi dengan Ms. Weasley nanti, kan? Sekarang kau bisa duduk di tempat dudukmu dan mengikuti pelajaranku, Mr. Potter." Professor Slughorn menatap Al dan Rose bergantian.

Al cengegesan dan segera duduk di sebelah salah satu teman Slytherinnya. Dia tidak takut dimarahi Professor Slughorn karena pertama, Professor Slughorn adalah kepala Asramanya, dan kedua, Professor Slughorn lebih menyukainya dan Rose dibandingkan murid yang lain.

"Selamat pagi, semua. Hari ini saya akan mengajarkan tentang cairan penyusut. Ada yang tahu apa kegunaan cairan penyusut?"

Belum sampai dua detik Professor Slughorn mengajukan pertanyaan, satu tangan sudah terangkat di udara.

Professor Slughorn tersenyum senang.

"Ya, Ms. Weasley?"

"_Shrinking Solution/ Shrinking Potion_ (cairan penyusut) adalah cairan yang dapat menyusutkan si peminum. Adapun bahan-bahan yang digunakan untuk membuat _Shrinking Solution_ adalah potongan akar _daisy_, _shrivelfig_ yang sudah dikuliti, potongan ulat bulu, satu limpa tikus, dan jus lintah. Jika terlalu banyak memasukkan limpa tikus atau jus lintah akan membuat ramuannya berubah warna menjadi oranye yang mana seharusnya menjadi hijau terang; dan membuat ramuannya gagal yang akan menjadikan ramuan ini beracun," jelas Rose lancar. Seluruh anak Gryffindor memberikan tatapan terima-kasih-Rose-kau-menyumbang-poin-lagi-untuk-G ryffindor sementara beberapa anak Slytherin mendengus, tak terkecuali Scorpius Malfoy.

"Bagus sekali, Ms. Weasley. Lima belas poin untuk Gryffindor. Dan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, kalian akan praktek membuat cairan penyusut ini. _Special_nya, kalian akan berpasangan—"

Rose menerima saja berpasangan, jika bukan—

"—bersama asrama yang berbeda dari kalian." Professor Slughorn tersenyum lebar, tidak menyadari keluhan-keluhan yang dikeluarkan oleh para murid, baik Gryffindor _apalagi_ Slytherin.

Rose hanya bisa menatap Al penuh harap.

_Semoga saja bocah itu yang menjadi pasanganku, bukan yang lain, apalagi si Scorpius-bedebah-pucat-pirang-menyebalkan-Malfoy._

Dan ... _voila_!

Keberuntungan _tidak_ memihak Rose maupun Scorpius.

"Mr. Malfoy dan Ms. Weasley, lalu, Mr. Goyle dan Ms. Finnigan, lalu—"

Tetapi Rose dan Scorpius tidak menyimak perkataan Professor Slughorn selanjutnya, tetapi malah saling menatap dengan tatapan membunuh.

Rose mengisyaratkan dengan mata bahwa dia menyuruh Scorpius yang datang ke mejanya, tetapi Scorpius malah menatap dengan menantang, seolah menyatakan: kenapa tidak kau saja yang ke mejaku?

"Ke mejaku, Malfoy," desis Rose, tetapi sepertinya didengar oleh Scorpius walaupun jarak meja mereka tidak begitu dekat.

"Kau yang ke mejaku, Weasley!" Scorpius berteriak dan membuat beberapa kepala menoleh ke arahnya, tetapi Scorpius tidak memperdulikannya.

"Argh!" dengan kesal dan bersungut-sungut— Rose segera mengambil tasnya dengan kasar dan menuju ke tempat Malfoy.

"Nah, jika daritadi begini kan aku tidak usah berteriak seperti itu, Weasley."

Rose mendecih. Scorpius mengangkat bahu.

Pasangan-pasangan lain sudah mulai bekerja, tetapi mereka berdua tetap diam saja.

"Kenapa kau diam saja, Malfoy? Ambil bahan-bahannya dan kita bisa mulai bekerja!"

"Kenapa tidak kau yang mengambil bahan-bahannya, Weasley? Kau kan anak rajin dan pintar." Scorpius mengangkat alis sambil melihat Rose dengan tatapan menantang _lagi_.

"Aku sudah menurutimu ke mejamu, Malfoy, dan sekarang bisakah kau mengambilkan bahan-bahannya di lemari penyimpanan bahan sana?"

Scorpius tidak bergerak sama sekali dari tempatnya.

"Nah, kalian berdua. Kenapa tidak mulai bekerja? Lho, Mr. Malfoy, kenapa kau belum mengambil bahan-bahannya? Lihat, yang lain sudah mulai memotong-motong bahan," ujar Professor Slughorn sembari mendekati meja mereka berdua, lalu memandang Scorpius dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Tadinya Weasley yang mau mengambil bahan, Professor." Scorpius mengelak. Tapi sepertinya Professor Slughorn tidak memperdulikan alasan Scorpius, dan segera menyuruh Scorpius untuk mengambil bahan-bahan.

Rose tertawa dalam hati.

"Nah, aku tahu kalian berdua tidak akur. Tapi aku harap kalian bisa bekerja sama untuk praktek kali ini, tanpa mementingkan masalah pribadi." Professor Slughorn mengedipkan matanya dan segera menuju ke meja yang lain.

Hah! Urusan pribadi apa? Rose hanya bisa memandang punggung Scorpius yang semakin mendekat ke lemari penyimpanan bahan-bahan membuat ramuan dengan benci.

_Playboy_! Cowok pemabuk!

Tapi Rose tidak sadar jika Scorpius sudah kembali ke meja dengan raut wajah kesal, lalu melemparkan dengan tidak ikhlas tepat di depan wajah Rose.

Scorpius mulai mengambil pisau untuk memotong bahan, dan diikuti Rose. Rose menyingkap jubahnya agar tidak terganggu saat memotong bahan.

Awal-awalnya keduanya tidak sadar, sampai Scorpius mengangkat alisnya saat melihat—

—bekas luka di lengan kiri Rose.

"Wah, habis cakar-cakaran dengan siapa, Weasley? Sampai bekas lukanya tidak hilang begitu." Scorpius masih sibuk memotong-motong tetapi bertanya kepada Rose dengan nada mengejek.

Rose kelabakan dan segera menurunkan kembali lengan jubah sebelah kiri.

Bukankah tadi malam— atau tadi subuh— Scorpius melihat bekas luka ini juga?

"Bekas lukamu mirip seseorang," lanjut Scorpius sambil terkekeh. Rose berusaha tidak menunjukkan sikap terkejutnya.

"Oh," hanya itu respon Rose.

"Tunggu." Scorpius segera menghentikan acaranya memotong akar _daisy_, dan menatap Rose dengan tatapan menilai. "Kau suka kopi tidak?"

"Tidak," jawab Rose kelewat cepat, dan segera melanjutkan memotong-motong ulat bulu.

"Aku tidak percaya." Scorpius memandang Rose dari atas sampai ke bawah, lalu ke atas lagi, "postur tubuhmu mirip seseorang."

"Oh." Rose memotong-motong ulat bulu sangat giat, menutupi kegelisahannya.

"Ah, tidak mungkin, Rose kan anak baik-baik," gumam Scorpius lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, dan melanjutkan memotong akar _daisy_.

Tapi gumaman tersebut dapat didengar Rose.

Ya, Rose memang anak baik-baik dan tidak mungkin menyelinap keluar hanya untuk ke Hog's Head.

Tapi apakah Rose salah dengar atau Scorpius yang sedang tidak waras, Scorpius menyebut Rose Weasley dengan nama depannya tadi?

Rose mengangkat bahu, lalu berharap semoga pelajaran Ramuan yang kali ini tidak disukainya karena berpasangan dengan Malfoy, agar segera berakhir.

* * *

Rose dan Scorpius tidak berbicara satu sama lain selama pelajaran Ramuan berlangsung, dan mereka bekerja dalam diam. Hasil kerja mereka berdua dinilai Outstanding oleh Professor Slughorn, diikuti oleh Al dan anak Gryffindor yang Rose tidak tahu namanya.

Setelah pelajaran Ramuan dan Transfigurasi yang menguras pikiran, Rose buru-buru menuju Aula Besar untuk makan siang.

Dia lapar sekali.

Berterimakasihlah untuk dia sendiri karena kenekatannya menyelinap menuju Hog's Head malam-malam, dan berciuman dengan Malfoy, lalu pulang ke Hogwarts saat subuh.

Oh, apa kata keluarganya nanti jika mengetahui dia berciuman dengan Scorpius Malfoy di Hog's Head?

Apa kata Dadnya?

Rose tidak mau memikirkan jawaban yang dihasilkan oleh otaknya, tetapi langsung duduk terburu-buru di hadapan meja panjang Gryffindor di Aula Besar, membalikkan piring, dan mengambil lauk sebanyak-banyaknya.

Kemudian sepupu-sepupunya datang beberapa menit kemudian. Dom dan Roxy paling terkejut dengan sikap makan Rose yang tiba-tiba berubah _ganas_ seperti itu. Yang lainnya sepertinya tidak memperhatikan, dan langsung ikut makan.

Dua menit setelah sepupu-sepupu Rose dari Gryffindor ikut makan di meja Gryffindor, Al mampir dan ikut makan di sana.

Lalu dengan mulut masih mengunyah makanan, Fred segera menunjuk-nunjuk Rose sambil mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak jelas.

"Wau wenapha idwak iwut wawawan wadi?"

Rose mengernyit, tapi kemudian James segera menerjemahkannya setelah dia menelan jus labunya.

"Dia bilang—" James menunjuk Fred yang terbatuk-batuk karena berbicara sambil makan tadi, "—kau kenapa tidak ikut sarapan tadi?"

Yang lain ikut mengangguk-ngangguk, _minus_ Rose dan Al.

"Katanya dia telat bangun," sahut Al. Rose mengangguk membenarkan.

Sepupu-sepupu yang lain ber'oh' ria.

Beberapa menit kemudian setelah makan— diiringi celotehan para sepupu-sepupunya yang bawel dan candaan James dan Fred sambil menunjuk kebanyakan anak Hufflepuff dan Slytherin— Rose menjauhkan piring dari dirinya.

"Haah~ kenyang sekali." Rose menutup mulutnya yang menganga dengan tangan, dan mengelus-elus perutnya persis seperti yang dilakukan Brenda tadi.

"Kau makannya rakus begitu," kata Dom, menunjuk-nunjuk Rose dengan semangat, "seperti tidak makan tiga hari saja."

"Aku lapar, Dominique Weasley—"

"Ya ya, terserah kau, lah."

Rose lalu mengosongkan pialanya dengan sekali lambaian tongkat sihir, dan mengeluarkan sekantong kecil bubuk-bubuk kopi di jubahnya, menuangkannya ke pialanya yang sudah kosong, lalu memberikan air lewat tongkat sihirnya, dan menghangatkan kopi tersebut.

Yang lain tidak memperhatikan, tapi Al memperhatikan.

"Itu apa?"

Pertanyaan Al dengan suara yang cukup kencang untuk didengar keluarga Potter/Weasley.

"Oh, ini." Rose memandang sepiala kopinya dengan ceria, "namanya kopi. Masa kau tidak tahu?"

"Wah! Yang suka diminum Mum itu ya?" tanya Hugo, memandang piala itu dengan minat. "Omong-omong, kau mendapatkan itu darimana?" Hugo bertanya lagi dengan tatapan curiga.

"Ehm— aku beli, tentu saja."

"Kopi itu minuman _muggle_, kan?" tanya Lucy, dan Rose mengangguk antusias.

"Yap! Aku suka ini. Ada yang mau mencoba?"

Tetapi semuanya lebih tertarik dengan piala berisi jus labu di hadapan masing-masing dibanding sepiala kopi yang ada di hadapan Rose.

Rose mengangkat bahu dengan cuek, lalu menyesap sepiala kopinya perlahan-lahan. Setelah puas dengan kopinya, Rose melambaikan tangannya kepada sepupu-sepupunya di meja Gryffindor.

Memutuskan untuk ke kelas terlebih dahulu.

* * *

Rose tidak menyadari bahwa dia salah jalan. Bukannya menuju rumah kaca untuk kelas selanjutnya, dia malah berada di depan perpustakaan.

Rose menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan bingung, lalu memutar balik arah menuju rumah kaca.

Rose berjalan tidak terlalu cepat seperti tadi saat dia menuju kelas Ramuan. Toh, sebenarnya masih ada beberapa menit kelas Herbologi dimulai.

"Hey, Weasley." Scorpius Malfoy tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan Rose. Rose segera tersentak ke belakang, kemudian berusaha _netral_ lagi.

"A— apa?"

Scorpius menyeringai, lalu mendekati Rose perlahan-lahan.

"Kau sudah dengar kalau aku berkencan dengan cewek Ravenclaw, belum?"

"Tadinya belum, tapi setelah kau menyebutkannya, aku sudah dengar," sahut Rose cuek.

Scorpius menatapnya dengan sedikit kecewa. "Yaaah, tidak cemburu, ya?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi, tidak memperdulikan tatapan kaget dari Rose.

"A— apa?" gagapnya lagi, "cemburu? Karena kau dan cewek Ravenclaw itu? Jangan harap, Malfoy."

"Hmm, begitu, ya." Scorpius semakin mendekatkan dirinya dengan Rose, "bagaimana jika kukatakan jika aku berciuman dengan panas dengan seorang gadis di—"

Perkataan Scorpius terhenti karena samar-samar tercium bau kopi.

Rose segera mundur, dan mau melanjutkan langkahnya ke rumah kaca, tetapi ditahan oleh Scorpius.

"Kau kenal gadis yang berandalan dan suka minum kopi?"

"Tidak," jawab Rose, kelewat cepat lagi. Kemudian dia segera melangkah cepat menuju rumah kaca.

Hampir saja.

Hampir.

* * *

Pelajaran di hari Senin sudah berakhir. Rose segera mengerjakan tugas-tugas yang diberikan pada hari ini, dan belajar untuk pelajaran hari esok.

Tapi tidak fokus.

Yang terbayang olehnya malah seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang-platina, dagu runcing, kulit pucat, dan tampan.

Tunggu, tadi dia bilang apa?

Tampan?

Mayat begitu dibilang tampan?

Cih.

Rose membolak-balikkan buku yang dipegangnya dengan gusar.

Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sementara hari masih sore. Mungkin ke perpustakaan bisa membuat perasaannya lebih baik. Padahal, tujuannya juga sama, untuk membaca.

Rose mulai bangkit berdiri. Ketika jubahnya sedikit tersingkap, dia menatap sebal pada bekas luka memanjang di lengan kirinya. Kenapa bekas itu tidak bisa hilang?

Rose menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Sepupu-sepupunya tidak kelihatan di Ruang Rekreasi, sementara mata Rose menangkap beberapa anak yang sedang mengobrol, atau menggosip, atau sedang bermain _Wizard Chess_. Ada juga yang membaca.

Rose membatalkan niatnya untuk ke perpustakaan ketika sepasang mata birunya melihat bekas lukanya lagi. Lebih baik dia ke Hospital Wing, meminta agar bekas lukanya ini menghilang padahal tidak sakit lagi.

Rose lalu berjalan keluar melalui lubang lukisan, dan mulai melangkahkan kaki menuju Hospital Wing.

Dia berpas-pasan dengan beberapa orang yang dia kenal. Kadang tersenyum, kadang membalas sapaannya, atau kadang hanya melambaikan tangan saja.

* * *

Sesampainya di Hospital Wing dan menyampaikan keluhan pada Madam Pomfrey, situasinya persis seperti yang diduga Rose.

"Bagaimana kau bisa terluka seperti ini? Lihat! Ini bekas luka karena terkena sesuatu yang berbau sihir. Oh, _let's see_ ... ini bekas luka karena terkena tanaman sihir! Aku tidak mungkin salah menganalisa, Ms. Weasley. Apa yang kau lakukan pada tanaman-tanaman yang malang itu sehingga mereka memberontak? Apakah kau menyakitinya? Aku harus memberitahu Pomona—"

"Tidak! Bukan, Madam Pomfrey! Aku tidak menyakiti tanaman-tanaman Professor Sprout—"

"Ah, sudahlah. Susah berdebat dengan orang keras kepala seperti kau. Lihat, bekas ini semakin memanjang setiap hari, kau tahu? Harus segera diberi ramuan, umm, tunggu—" Madam Pomfrey membuka lemari penyimpanan obat satu persatu, dan Rose menunggu dengan sabar.

"Nah! Ini!" Madam Pomfrey menyihir satu piala dari ketiadaan, lalu menuang ramuan tersebut ke dalam piala dan menyerahkannya kepada Rose.

"Minum," perintahnya tanpa basa-basi. Rose hanya bergidik melihat warna ramuan hijau kecoklatan yang baunya sangat tidak mengenakkan. Tetapi dia minum saja untuk menghilangkan bekas luka itu.

"Bekas lukamu akan benar-benar menghilang dan lengan kirimu akan bersih seperti semula tiga puluh menit lagi, Ms. Weasley. Nah, lain kali hati-hati!"

"Baik. Terima kasih, Madam Pomfrey."

Madam Pomfrey mengangguk dan segera memeriksa pasien lain di Hospital Wing.

Rose menghembuskan napas lega. Setidaknya masalahnya sudah beres soal bekas luka, dan si Malfoy bedebah tidak akan menghubung-hubungkannya lagi dengan gadis kopi. _Wait_, gadis kopi itu memang dirinya, kan?

Ah, biarkan saja lah.

Toh seandainya Rose tidak ke Hog's Head malam ini, Malfoy akan melupakan si gadis kopi perlahan-lahan.

Betul.

Rose melangkah riang menuju perpustakaan.

* * *

Tetapi perkataan tidak semudah dikabulkan dengan perbuatan ...

Rose tidak bisa melupakan ciuman Scorpius di Hog's Head kemarin malam begitu saja.

Rose melirik jam arloji di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Jam sebelas malam lewat dua puluh tiga menit. Oke, ini déjà vu. Rose mengambil napas dalam-dalam.

Hog's Head.

Rose menyingkap selimutnya, mengambil beberapa keperluannya, mengganti warna bajunya agar tidak terlihat seperti piyama, mengenakan jubah berwarna ungu, dan menyibak tirai di tempat tidurnya.

Rose melirik ke seluruh penjuru kamar, takut-takut ada yang masih bangun. Tetapi sepertinya semua sudah tertidur pulas.

Beres.

Rose mengendap-endap keluar dari kamar, lalu Ruang Rekreasi Asrama Gryffindor.

Semoga tidak ada Al. Eh?

Rose jadi bingung sendiri. Al kan Slytherin, sejak kapan dia menyelinap ke Ruang Rekreasi Asrama Gryffindor?

Ha. Itu bisa ditanyakan nanti.

Dan untungnya hari ini tidak ada Al.

Rose mengulang pengalamannya seperti yang kemarin. Berjalan diam-diam keluar dari Ruang Rekreasi Asrama Gryffindor, lalu menuruni tangga, lalu berusaha tidak ketahuan Prefek maupun Ketua Murid yang sedang berpatroli..

Dan keluar dari kastil Hogwarts. Sungguh, ini benar-benar seperti kemarin.

Dedalu Perkasa.

Rose tidak mau terkena amukan dari Dedalu Perkasa, dan lebih berhati-hati dari kemarin.

Berhasil.

Dan sepertinya ini lebih mudah dari yang kemarin..

Lalu menekan tonjolan Dedalu Perkasa, menyelusup ke dalam akar Dedalu Perkasa, dan melalui terowongan. Mengeluarkan tongkat, lalu mengucapkan 'lumos'.

Melewati terowongan selama beberapa menit, akhirnya tiba di ujung terowongan, dan menaiki tangga besi. Membuka pintu ruangan, duduk di sofa butut, dan memakai topeng.

Keluar dari Shrieking Shack, menyusuri jalan aspal yang lebar nan gelap— Rose sudah mematikan mantera 'lumos'nya— dan menuju ke sebuah tempat dengan papan Hog's Head di depannya.

Hog's Head.

Persis seperti kemarin.

Rose berjalan dengan mantap— tidak seperti kemarin yang ragu-ragu— dan menemukan tempat yang kursinya kosong.

Berdehem, dia segera memanggil pelayan.

Si pelayan seperti kemarin, bermalas-malasan menuju meja Rose.

"_Fire-Whiskey_."

Si pelayan mengangguk, dan segera pergi dari hadapan Rose. Rose tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya nekat untuk memesan Wiski-Api.

Dia memang sudah gila gara-gara Scorpius Malfoy.

Rose menyihir piala agar muncul, lalu memasukkan bubuk-bubuk kopi setelah dikeluarkan dari jubahnya, dan melakukan proses pembuatan kopi.

Rose tersenyum senang setelah kopinya jadi.

Menyesap kopinya perlahan-lahan, seperti kemarin.

Oh, haruskah Rose setiap hari menyusup malam-malam ke Hog's Head hanya untuk berciuman dengan Scorpius Malfoy?

Apa yang dia pikirkan?

Apa yang dia inginkan?

Apa yang—

Pintu Hog's Head terbuka dan menampilkan sosok yang sejak kemarin membayang-bayang di otak Rose.

"_Fire-Whiskey_nya, Miss," si pelayan muncul dengan tiba-tiba segera pergi sebelum Rose sempat mengucapkan apa-apa.

Rose menyesap kopinya lagi, sampai akhirnya Scorpius duduk tepat di hadapannya.

"Wah, menepati janjimu, _coffee girl_?"

Rose mengangguk.

Setelah kopinya habis, Rose mulai mencoba mengambil _Fire-Whiskey_, tetapi segera diambil oleh Scorpius.

"A— apa?"

"Kau tidak boleh ketagihan Wiski-Api. Alkohol tidak baik untukmu, _girl_." Scorpius menjauhkan Wiski-Api dari jangkauan Rose dan mulai meneguknya.

"Hey! Apa-apaan! Kalau aku tidak boleh, masa kau boleh? Kau mengambil jatahku! Hey!" Rose protes, dan baru ingin bangkit untuk mengambil Wiski-_Apinya _ketika Scorpius menahannya.

"Aku sudah terlanjut ketagihan," jawab Scorpius santai, kini meletakkan Wiski-Api di hadapannya, "aku tidak ingin kau menjadi pemabuk sepertiku. Kau lebih cocok menjadi gadis kopi."

Rose merengut di balik topeng.

"Oh, benarkah?"

"Ya."

Scorpius meneguk _Fire-Whiskey_ kepunyaan Rose lagi, kemudian _Fire-Whiskey_ pesanannya sendiri sudah datang.

Scorpius mulai mabuk, sepertinya. Itulah yang sedang Rose lihat dari balik topengnya.

Scorpius tiba-tiba bangkit dari kursinya, lalu mendekati Rose. Rose mulai deg-degan sendiri. Mungkinkah? Mungkinkah seperti kemarin?

.

.

.

Scorpius mendekatkan wajahnya ke Rose, semakin dekat, semakin dekat ...

Tetapi bukannya mencium Rose seperti kemarin, dia malah segera membuka topeng yang menutupi wajah Rose yang sudah memerah seperti tomat.

Rose membelalakkan matanya dan tersadar bahwa topengnya sudah terenggut dari wajahnya.

Scorpius tidak memberikan komentar apa-apa, tapi mencium Rose. Di kening. Hangat.

"Berarti aku sudah membuatmu mau menurutiku, menepati janji denganku, lalu berciuman denganku ya, _coffee girl_?" Scorpius terkekeh dan duduk kembali di kursinya.

Rose masih _blank_ pikirannya. Tidak menyangka bahwa yang akan Scorpius lakukan adalah membuka topengnya.

"Bukannya— bukannya kau sedang mabuk tadi, Malfoy?"

"Aku tidak mabuk. Aku hanya berpura-pura meminum Wiski-Api, meneguk ludah sendiri, lalu berpura-pura mabuk. Aku mau melihat wajahmu, _coffee girl_. Wah, murid teladan sepertimu, ternyata hobi keluar malam ya?" ejek Scorpius, lalu _sepertinya_ benar-benar meneguk Wiski-Api.

Wajah Rose lebih merah lagi.

"Nah, berarti kau menyukaiku juga, kan? Lagian aku sudah yakin kok kalau kau si _coffee girl_, hanya saja aku kurang yakin kalau kau suka keluar malam. Lalu aku membuntutimu dari Hogwarts sampai sini. Kau tidak menyadari dibuntuti, ya?"

"Ti— tidak."

"Makanya aku tambah yakin kalau kau si gadis kopi."

"Begitu, ya."

Rose cepat-cepat memakai topengnya lagi, lalu segera bangkit berdiri.

"Mau ke mana kau, Rose?"

Rose?

ROSE?

Rose.

Scorpius memanggil Rose Weasley dengan Rose _lagi_.

"Kau tadi bilang apa?"

"Mau ke mana kau, Rose?" ulang Scorpius dengan santai.

"Kau memanggilku dengan apa— Rose?"

"Ya. Habis kau mau aku panggil apa? Rosie? _Dear_? _Babe_? Rosie _coffee girl_? _Love_?"

Wajah Rose yang sudah normal kembali memerah.

"Kau tidak punya hak untuk memanggilku itu!"

"Aku kan pacarmu."

Apa?

"Apa?" Rose menyuarakan apa yang ada di pikirannya dengan cepat.

"Ya, Rose Weasley. Aku sudah menjadi pacarmu dan kau menjadi pacarku. Apa masalahnya?"

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa kita sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih, Scorpius Malfoy."

"Begitu, ya? Tapi aku menyukaimu dan kau menyukaiku. Itu sudah menjadi syarat yang cukup sebagai sepasang kekasih."

Rose _blushing_.

"Tadi kau bilang apa? Kau— kau menyukaiku?"

"Eh ..."

Wajah Scorpius sekarang memerah.

Rose cepat-cepat sadar diri. Pria di hadapannya adalah _playboy_ dan penyuka minuman keras! Suka meledeknya! Slytherin! Seorang Malfoy!

"Tidak! Kau gila! Kau tidak punya perasaan! Bagaimana dengan cewek Ravenclaw yang kau kencani itu?"

Scorpius terkekeh. Rose sempat berpikir selama tiga detik bahwa Scorpius seorang _phsyco_, tapi langsung ditendangnya jauh-jauh pikiran itu.

"Kau ternyata sangat memperdulikanku ya, _dear_? Aku kan tidak bilang dia kekasihku, tapi hanya menjadi teman kencan."

"Apa bedanya?!"

"Tentu saja beda."

Mereka berdua berdiam sebentar setelah berdebat dengan cukup lama, sampai akhirnya Scorpius menyuarakan suara setelah meneguk Wiski-Apinya.

"Jadi?"

"Jadi apa?"

"Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita umumkan saat sarapan di Aula Besar kalau aku dan kau sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih?"

"H— hah?!"

Scorpius menyeringai dan menarik Rose ke dalam pelukannya.

* * *

Kunjungan ke Hogsmeade yang kedua.

"Wah, Rose. Kau benar-benar pergi dengan Scorpius di kunjungan Hogsmeade _pertamamu_, ya?" Al terkekeh. Rose cemberut.

"Kalian semua—" Rose menuding mereka satu persatu yang sekarang berada di meja panjang Gryffindor untuk sarapan sebelum pergi ke Hogsmeade, "—tidak akan memberitahu Dad, kan?"

"Wah, sayang sekali, Rose. Aku sudah mengirim surat ke Dad pagi-pagi tadi," Hugo menyeringai.

"HUGO!"

Rose langsung gemetaran. Bagaimana tanggapan Dadnya? Tentu saja Scorpius tidak mengumumkan dia menjadi sepasang kekasih dengan Rose Weasley seperti yang dia rencanakan. Mereka menjalani hubungan diam-diam. Oh ya, ada yang tahu. Al. Tapi Al tidak berencana untuk memberitahu yang lainnya, sehingga aman-aman saja.

Sampai Scorpius mengajak Rose untuk mengunjungi Hogsmeade yang kedua ini, dan pertama bagi Rose. Untuk menunjukkan yang sebenarnya, kata Scorpius.

Dan ajakan tersebut sudah menyebar ke seluruh penjuru Hogwarts.

Dasar penggosip.

Oh ya, dan Rose sudah bertanya pada Al mengapa dia saat itu berada di Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor, Al menjawab untuk mengawasi Rose agar tidak kabur malam-malam untuk berkencan dengan Scorpius Malfoy.

Ha! Padahal Rose sudah menanyai Lily, adik tersayang Al, mengapa Al di sana malam-malam, dan alasan sebenarnya Al ingin menghangatkan diri di depan perapian. Ruang Rekreasi Asrama Slytherin berada di bawah tanah dan lembab. Saat Al ingin menggunakan mantera penghangat, dia baru ingat tongkatnya ketinggalan di Ruang Rekreasi Asrama Gryffindor.

Saat Rose sibuk dengan lamunannya, tiba-tiba seekor burung hantu berwarna abu-abu yang berukuran sedang— Pigwidgeon yang sudah tumbuh menjadi lebih besar daripada dulu— menghampiri Rose dengan sepucuk surat berwarna merah di kakinya.

Oh, tunggu, itu bukan sepucuk surat …

Rose benar-benar mengalami hari yang _indah_.

Itu sepucuk …

_Howler …_

Rose hanya menatap Hugo dengan tatapan kubunuh-kau-saat-_Howler_-sudah-selesai-mengoceh tetapi Hugo hanya nyengir.

"Lihat! Rose Weasley mendapat _Howler_!"

Oh, bagus sekali, MERLIN! Entah siapa anak Gryffindor yang berteriak seperti itu.

Dengan gemetar, Rose membuka _Howler_ tersebut.

"ROSE WEASLEY!"

Begh. Dua kata saja sudah membuat seluruh Aula Besar menengok prihatin kepada Rose. Dan tentu saja, ini adalah suara dari ayahnya, Ron. Oh, Rose pernah diceritakan ibunya bahwa Dadnya juga pernah mendapatkan _Howler_ di tahun kedua oleh ibunya. Bagus, berarti ini sifat keturunan. Berarti saat Rose mempunyai anak, dia akan mengirimkan _Howler_ ke anaknya saat tahun keempat.

"APA YANG DILAKUKAN OLEH SI BRENGSEK MALFOY SEHINGGA KAU MAU BERKENCAN DENGANNYA?!"

Bah! Mengapa menyebut nama Malfoy kencang sekali?! Meja Slytherin sekarang menjadi heboh! Lebih heboh dari meja Gryffindor, Ravenclaw ataupun Hufflepuff. Rose ingin sekali mencakar-cakar Hugo sekarang juga.

"DAD SUDAH BILANG KAU TIDAK BOLEH BERKENCAN DENGAN BEDEBAH MALFOY ITU! DAD TAHU KAU SANGAT MENARIK, SEPERTI IBUMU. TETAPI TIDAK BISAKAH KAU BERKENCAN DENGAN PRIA LAIN SELAIN MALFOY?!"

Oke, sebagian besar penghuni Aula Besar tertawa sekarang.

"DAD TIDAK TERIMA BAHWA DAD AKAN BERBESAN DENGAN DRACO MALFOY! HENTIKAN ACARA KENCANMU SEKARANG JUGA SEBELUM DAD BENAR-BENAR DATANG KE HOGWARTS UNTUK MEMBUNUH MALFOY!"

Bah.

"DAD TIDAK MAIN-MAIN, DAN, oh, Hugo Weasley," si Howler menoleh ke arah Hugo yang sedang senyam-senyum, menari di atas penderitaan kakaknya, "terima kasih atas informasi yang berhargamu itu, _son_, jaga kakakmu baik-baik agar terlindungi dari Scorpius Malfoy," kini _Howler_ menoleh ke arah Rose lagi, "ROSE WEASLEY! INGAT APA YANG DAD KATAKAN TADI!"

Dan _Howler_ merobek-robek dirinya sendiri.

Dan seisi Aula Besar penuh dengan tawa.

Dan Rose ingin membunuh Hugo sekarang juga.

Setelah _Howler_ berhenti, Scorpius segera menuju meja Gryffindor, bahkan hampir terjatuh karena saking buru-burunya.

"Jangan dengarkan apa kata Dadmu, Rose! Aku tidak memantraimu agar kau menyukaiku! A— aku benar-benar menyukaimu! Aku akan ke rumahmu saat libur Natal dan Tahun Baru nanti, dan menunjukkan pada Mr. Weasley bahwa aku tidak seperti Malfoy yang dia bayangkan!"

.

.

.

Seisi Aula Besar menatap Scorpius dengan tidak percaya.

Apalagi Rose.

.

.

.

"Te— terima kasih …"

**.xOx.**

**FIN**

**A/N: Gyahaha! Maafkan saya karena endingnya terkatung-katung seperti ini. Uhm. Oke. Alurnya kecepetan, ya? *nelen gerobak* oke. Emang masih banyak kebolongan(?) dan kesalahan. Untuk yang penjelasan saat Rose menuju ke Hog's Head, bisa diliat lagi di chapter 1, males ngulangnya *plak*.**

**Maka dari itu, ada yang berbaik hati untuk..**

**Review? :D**


End file.
